Danny Phantom: The Master of Evil
by cetrix
Summary: Danny must save the world from the one who created the Ghost Zone and evil itself
1. Risen

"At Last," Skulker said with a evil grin on his face, "I now have the locaton of the Ghost Pyramid, and soon the weapons and armor of the most powerful being to ever exist will be mine."

Several hours later deep in the Ghost Zone, Skulker arrived at the Ghost Pyramid. It was similar to an ordinary Egyptian Pyramid but, as any one could expect, it had a ghostly color. As Skulker entered the Pyramid he began to read the egyptian symbols that was written on the side of the wall. After runnig the inscription through his translater program he discovered the location to the Lord's Chamber, where the technology he was looking for was stored. When he entered the room he didn't see any weapons, just a tomb and a rather large treasure, which he didn't care about.

"Maybe the weapons are in the tomb." Skulker said while picking the lock open. Just as got the lock undone the tomb flew open and and a bright blue light came out. Then a figure emerged from the tomb. It had no actual body rather it was like human shaped black smog. As it came out of the tomb it took its cape hood, similar to the Sith outfit in Star Wars, and placed it over its head.

Skulker stood wandering what it was, it then looked at him and said, "Bow to your god ghost."

Angered by that demand Skulker replied, "God, what makes you the god of ghosts."

"I'm not only the god of ghosts, but the god of everything. I created Earth, I created the Ghost Zone and now I am reclaiming what is rightfully mine."

"Impossible, the creator of the Ghost Zone didn't create Earth and the Ghost Zone was created by the Ghost King's Master," Skulker replied in disbelieve.

"I am the Ghost King's Master!"

"no. then that means that your-"

"Lord Anubis!"

Skulker stepped back and stumpled in great fear, "it can't be, you were des-destroyed"

"Physically yes, but I am inmortal. Now prepare to bow SLAVE." Anubis then raised his hand and Skulker fell to the ground screaming, then rose with red eyes. He then bowed saying "yes master".

Anubis then exited the pyramid laughing and flew into the Ghost Zone.

"The Ghost Zone is once again mine" Anubis then unleashed his powers on the Ghost Zone enslaving all that was in it, only those who were already on Earth was spared. "And soon Earth will once again be mine, and no one will stop me, hahahaha.


	2. A Odd Summer Day

It was a typical summer day, Danny and his friends were enjoying their summer break with movies, games, and of course fighting ghosts. But something odd was going on, Danny hasn't even heard of ghost apperances for a few days. Sam was confused about this but Danny of course was happy about it.

"This is great 2 days and not a single ghost to fight," Danny said in enjoyment.

"Don't you think its odd that there hasn't been any ghosts at all, especially with the portal that's in your basement," Sam said with the typical look she gives when she says something that Danny should be thinking about but of course isn't.

"Don't know don't care sam," said Danny with his typical look of carelessness, "this is a good thing, finally we can have fun without keeping a eye out for ghosts."

"You know she has a point," Tucker said while looking at his handheld computer, "you should see ghosts all the time with the portal being in your basement."

"Guys, I don't care, I mean of course its odd but its a good thing."

A few hours later, after they saw a movie, Danny came home only to find his parents talking about the same thing.

"I just don't get it Maddie no ghosts anywhere," Jack Fenton said with great disappointment.

Maddie Fenton, looking confused, replied, "I know Jack, the guys in white say that their sensors haven't picked up ghosts anywhere in the world. And oddly, this whole thing started right after the surge."

That got Danny's attention, "surge, What surge?"

"Two days ago there was a massive energy surge in the Ghost Zone, and know not only are there no ghosts but now the enrgy signature has completely changed." Maddie said while sitting down.

"Spectrum signature?"

"Yes, all ghosts give of a energy signature, and two days ago after the surge it changed and started fluxing constantly, it is almost like something is altering the Ghost Zone, but what could possibly-," before Maddie could finish the alarm went off. A loud explosion the came from the basement.

"Yes, it's a ghost attack, quickly to the lab," Jack then ran to the basement with a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Skulker and a few other ghosts entered the lab. "Anubis wants us to take as much tecnology as possible, so move out.

Disclaimer: I dont own Danny Phantom or Anubis for that matter. The story however is mine.

Author's note: That's chapter 2, tell me what you think.


	3. The Raid

"Ecto Plasters ready," Jack said excited, "good now lets capture those ghosts and rip them apart molecule by molecule!"

He and Maddie then ran into the lab to see the ghosts stealing everything. "No one steals from the Fentons," Jack said enraged. They both fired their weapons, just then Skulker raised a sheild and then fired back. After hearing all the exploision, Danny decided that he heard enough and went ghost. He went down through the floor and found his parents knocked out Skulker giving commands to other ghosts.

"Hey Skulker, whats with the new possy," Danny said this while getting between them and the portal, "hey whats with the red eyes."

"Stay out of this ghost boy," Skulker replied annoyed with the ressistance.

"Not until you tell me what you want with all the lab equipment and all the junk from the shed."

"Lord Anubis has a use for this technology,"

"Anubis," Danny said confused, "who the heck is Anubis."

"He is the god of all things dead or alive."

"Okay, your still not getting through."

"We'll see about that." Skulker said right before he and several other ghost attacked him at once. After being thrashed Danny flew to the floor while turning back into a human, he then watched as Skulker and the other ghost took all the Fenton technology into the ghost zone.


	4. The next morning

The next morning Danny was with his friends talking about the incident. "So they just took all weapons and stuff from he lab," Tucker asked Danny

"The lab, the old ghost stuff in the shed everything," Danny replied still sore from beating he took.

"Well get this, ghost have been stealing stuff from everwhere; hardware stores, the guys in white, and other ghost hunters," Tucker said while the walking down the street.

"Well did they say anything Danny," Sam asked while trying to figure this out.

"Yeah, Skulker said that someone called Anubis wanted the technology, and said that he was a god."

Tucker looked at Sam, "I'm Guessing you want to do some researched on this Anubis."

Sam looked back at Tucker, "Don't need to, Anubis is the Ancient Egyptian God of the underworld." Both Danny and Tucker stared at Sam. "What, he's one of my favorite egyptian gods."

"Well my mom said that there was a massive power surge 2 days ago in the Ghost Zone, maybe this Anubis has something to do with it."

"I think we should go into the Ghost Zone to figure out what's going on." Tucker suggested.

Danny didn't like that idea, anyone capable to get thousands of ghosts to do what he want would likely be very powerful. But he knew that it would be the only way to find out what's going on. When they got back to his house he saw that Danny's parents have been busy building new new weapons and technology. They even built Craft to explore the ghost zone, most likely to find the ghost who stole their stuff. Once they left to get more tools Danny, Sam, and Tucker went into the ghost zone, only to find that it has changed alot.


	5. Enslavement

The Ghost Zone was completely different, it was now red with pyramids and temples everywhere.

Sam looked in disbelief, "what happened here, we were just here a few days ago and everything was normal."

Danny simply said, "I'd say that Anubis has been very busy since he got here."

"So which way do we go," Tucker asked the others.

"Maybe the largest temple with the horse's head statue," Sam replied.(The symbol for anubis is the Horses Head, Please don't ask)

They went to the large Temple where Anubis was giving orders to the ghosts. "Prepare your Forces for the invasion Commanders."

Tucker looked at Anubis, who was just a smogy figure wearing a cloak, "that's Anubis, I thought he was a man with a horse's head."

"Well obviously that would've been a helment, but you're right not excactly how I pictured Anubis," Sam said while looking at Anubis.

Danny then said, "does it matter, he's most likely to be the ghost of Anubis, all we need to do os get into he thermis."

Danny then went ghost and began to sneak around the temple to sneak up on Anubis. Just when he was right behind Anubis and was about to open the thermis Anubis said, "you think you got the jump on me, I can sense a ghost any where in the universe." Anubis then turned around and looked at Danny while he fired the thermis at him. To Danny's surprise, the thermis didn't work. "That Device would've worked if I was a ghost."

Danny then fired his own blast at Anubis but they just went right through him. Anubis laughed, "fool you cant destroy a god." Anubis then charged a Danny and entered his body. Then red rings surrounded Danny as he went through another transformation, his suit was now blak and red, the D became a A, and he red hair and red eyes. Danny then rose up and said in a strange voice, "I was going to have Skulker build me a new body but this will do me fine and now will bow before me for I am LORD ANUBIS. hahahahahahaha."


	6. The Crystal

Skulker entered the room and saw Danny in the new black and red costume, with red hair and eyes, "Hold it, ghost boy."

"Relax Skulker, it's me, Anubis," the ghost boy said while standing up, "I no longer need the body that you built for me, this body is young, and will do me well."

Skulker looked at Anubis in shock, "I was unaware that you could take over bodies my lord."

"Well its a trick that only works on humans but since boy a half ghost, I figured that it will suit well," Anubis said while putting on his cloak, "The boy's mind is also easy to decipher, there are two humans in the temple as well."

"Would you like me to take care of them master," Skulker asked with a evil grin on his face.

"No, I can use this to my advantage," Anubis said while transfoming back into the human Danny, "believe or not, I'm still not at full power, when I was defeated thousands of years ago most of power were stored in a crystal. With this new body I will go and find that crystal and restore my powers to their maximum, then I will unstoppable."

Anubis changed his voice to Danny's normal voice and left the room. He found Sam and Tucker near the transport. "Guys we need to get out of here," Anubis had not only taken over Danny's Body, but also had access to Danny's memories and new how to talk like Danny.

"Danny, what about Anubis, and what's with the cloak," Sam asked him.

Anubis new how to respond, "The thermis doesn't work on him and the cloak is for disguise."

Tucker jumped in the craft and said, "Well lets get out of here before they find us."

The three them of left and went to the portal. Sam and Tucker had no idea, that Anubis had taken over Danny's body. When they went through the portal and left the craft Sam decided that it would be a good idea to do reseach on Anubis and figure out what to do from there.

"I'll go to the library, Tucker you look him up on the internet," Sam said while they were leaving.

"I'll go see if my parents have built any thing new that we can use," Anubis said while getting back into the house. Once Sam and Tucker got out of sight, Anubis went ghost and flew out of the house, "Now to Egypt to find that crystal."

Author's note: there's chapter 6. In case your confused Anubis is using Danny's body as a host, and still lookes and sounds like danny only it isn't. Kind of like the ultimate enemy, only instead of being a imposter Anubis is just using Danny's body to replace his that was destroyed.(back to chapter one) does that make sense. well read it and please review.


	7. The Origin Of Anubis

Several hours later, Sam and Tucker met up on the way to Danny's house. "Did you find anything," Sam asked.

"No, nothing useful," Tucke responded, "all I got were ancient egyptian rituals, don't ask."

"Well I got something," Sam said opening a book she found, "it say her that Anubis tried to take over the earth and failed. He was defeated by Ra, the god of the sun, and was banished to another dimension. In that dimension he created a new world were he would recieve souls."

"The Ghost Zone."

"Right, when he attempted to destroy Ra and rule both the Ghost Zone and Earth he was again defeated. During the battle he cast a spell creating a breed of wicked humans. According to the book, this is were evil was first spawned on Earth. When Anubis was defeated again, Ra took most of his and placed it in a crystal and hid it. He then forced Anubis back into the Ghost Zone, destroying himself in the process. When Anubis returned to the Ghost Zone the ghosts rebeled and locked him in a tomb in the ghost zone along with his servant, The Ghost King. It also says that Anubis has the power to enslave ghosts but when he was defeated by Ra, he was to weakened to maintain control of them."

"What," Tucker said worried, "your saying that Anubis, the one who completely enslaved the ghost zone and changed it, is not even at full power."

"Yeah, we need to find that Crystal before he does." Sam said as they began to run to Danny's house.

Mea while Anubis, using Danny's body, was scouring the temples and pyramids looking for the crystal. "Unbelievable, where could've Ra had hidden that Crystal."

Author's note: that's chapter 7, kind of short but the point was to explain tha origin of Anubis

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. The story however is mine. I don't own Ra or Anubis either, their really ancient egyptian gods. The Origin of Anubis explained in this chapter is mine.


	8. Beginning of the End

After hours of searching, Anubis came up empty handed, "I don't get it, I checked every temple, every pyramid, and every tomb. Where did Ra hide that Crystal. I don't have time for this, I'm strong enough without it. I'll find it later.

He then proceeded back to the Fenton's house to. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker got to the house and saw that Danny wasn't there. "hey jazz, have you seen Danny," Sam asked. Jazz was sitting at the table reading.

"He took off right after you left," she responded while still reading. Just then there was a noise upstairs.

"That's problably him," Sam said while she and Tucker were walking upstairs.

They saw Danny upstairs and they both looked at him weird. "what," he asked staring at him.

"Were did you go," Sam asked, "I thought you were checking to see what your parents built.'

"What's the point," Danny sighed as he transformed into the new red ghost outfit.

"You got a new outfit to fight Anubis in," Tucker stated stunned

"You don't have any brains do you, I am Anubis."

"What!" Sam and Tucker.

"I needed a new body so I decided to take your friend's body."

"You won't get away with this, Anubis," Sam yelled.

Anubis just laughed, "I already did." he fired blasts at them sending them down the stairs. That's when Jazz put down the book and went to see what was going on.

"Soon the entire universe will bow to the power of Lord Anubis." He then prepared to finish them off when all the sudden he got this massive headache.

"Get out of my body Anubis," There was a big flash of light as Danny fell to the ground, Anubis ended up on the other side of the room. "What, how did he... No One has ever broken from my control on their own before."

Danny, who back to his normal ghost outfit, stood up laughing, "guess you under estimated me Anubis."

"You think you won just because broke away from my control," Anubis said standing up, "This is far from over."

Anubis then flew down to the lab heading for the portal but was cut off by Danny, "Going somewhere, Anubis."

Anubis laughed, "No, but you are in the way." Just then Skulker came through the the portal and knocked Danny out.

"What do want me to do with him master."

"Nothing Skulker, do you have my new body ready."

"Yes sir, a new mechanical body ready for use." Skulker then showed Anubis a mechanical Suit with the Horse head helmet on it. Anubis then flew into it and activated it. "Excellent, tonight I will finally conquer Earth. hahahahaha.

Authr's Note: There's chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it


	9. The Invasion

Jack and Maddie Fenton were on their way home after fixing the Fenton RV, "I dont understand why those ghosts wanted our ghost fighting equipment," Maddie asked still confused about the whole thing.

"Who knows Maddie but at least we're close to completing the Fenton Mega Gun, a weapon with the power of a million ghosts."

Just then they saw their house explode. Maddie gasped, "What happened, did Danny forget to change the filtrator.

"No, Maddie," Jack responded, "the explosion would've been bigger."

Anubis and Skulker then flew out of the house and hovered high above the city. "Now that I have a good new body, it is now time to commence with the final phase of my plan."

Meanwhile Sam, Tucker, and Jazz crawled ut of the debree. "What the heck is going on," Jazz asked Sam and Tucker.

"We don't really know," Sam answered, "we don't know what Anubis is planning."

Anubis then raised his hands and used his powers to open a giant portal. Then thousands of ghosts came through the giant portal and gathered behind him.

Sam quickly realized what was happening, "He's enslaved all the ghosts and know he's going to launch a massive invasion."

"HUMANS," Anubis shouted out to the world, "this is Lord Anubis and I am reclaiming this planet in my name."

Jack and Maddie got out of the RV and stared at the massive ghost army, "Jack we need to finish the Mega Gun," Maddie said in fear, "it's only thing that can stop that ghost army.

"Attention Lord Anubis, this is the guys in white call back your army now."

Anubis turned and saw hundreds of tanks and planes, along with thousands of soldiers. "Well, now this is a surprise. I could destoy all those humans myself but it'll be much funner to watch. ALL GHOSTS CHARGE!"

Every ghost that was behind Anubis charged at human army. One of the guys in white saw the attack picked up his radio and ordered, "All units OPEN FIRE."

As the ghost army and human army collided, Danny woke up and got out of the lab.

"Danny you'r okay," Sam said with much relieve.

Danny stared at Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, "I saw his thoughts, I know what he's planning to do. He's going to destroy everything and everyone everywhere, then he's going to rebuild it the way he wants."

The others stared at him as went up to see the city as already been destroyed in the fighting. "I'm not going to let him do it. This ends now."

Anubis was watching as his army marched on the human army, he then raised his hands again and began to open portals all around the world. His ghost armies then began to invade the entire planet.

"Soon I will rule all." Anubis shouted

"Not unless I have something to say about it." Anubis turned and got it by one of Danny energy blasts. Anubis fell to the ground and then stood back up.

"You don't know when to quit do you boy," Anubis said very agitated, "I guess I need to destroy you myself,"

Danny landed on the ground in front of Anubis, "BRING IT ON ANUBIS"

Author's note: there's chapter 9, next up Danny Phantom vs. Lord Anubis

Please review


	10. Danny Phantom vs Lord Anubis

"BRING IT ON ANUBIS," Danny shouted.

"I INTEND TO," Anubis responded right before he charged at Danny.

As Anubis began his attack, Danny took a deep breath and used his ghostly wail on. Anubis was thrown back against a wall. Danny then went on the attack, he jumped into the air attempted diving kick on Anubis while he was down. Anubis countered Danny with a sheild and then jumoed up and punched Danny right in the stomach. Anubis then picked up Danny and prepared blast him at point blank range, but before he could Danny once again used the ghostly wail. Anubis was forced back from the attack.

"Is that the best you can do," Anubis said this and then used his own ghostly wail. Anubis' ghostly wail was obviously more power than Danny's, as his ghostly wail nearly destroyed half the city. Danny flew at of the rubble and continued to attack Anubis, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't hit him. Everything Danny did, Anubis did with 10x the strength. Danny took alot of damage from Anubis' attacks. He cuts was bleeding and certainly had some broken bones, but he kept on fighting and fighting. Anubis however didn't take any damage, he withstood every one of Danny's attacks. As the fight droned on it became clearly evident that Danny was fighting a futile battle against an invincible advesary.

It finally came to the point were Danny was incapable to get back up from a punch. Anubis laughed, "I expected more from you Phantom, your just a weak half ghost and the idea of you defeating me is unthinkable."

"There has to be some way to destroy you," Danny said.

"You fool, I am a god and only a god can destroy a god."

"Oh Yeah," Jack Fenton yelled from behind, "how about massive cannon with the power of a million ghosts."

Anubis turned and saw the Fenton Rv with a big cannon on top, right then Maddie fired the cannon and Anubis was sent back screaming. He later stood up laughing, "Well now, I haven't felt s blast that powerful since I fought Ra. But it was pointless it still wasn't enou-"

Anubis turned to see all the ghosts standing there. Danny finally managed to get up and said, "looks like the cannon was powerful enough to shatter your control over your army."

"That's right and now it's pay back time," Skulker announced.

Anubis just continued to laugh, "You think that all of combined can defeat me."

Danny smiled, "us and the millions of other ghosts that are problably on their way here now."

"Enough talk," Skulker said impatiently, "lets finish this once and for all."

Anubis stoped laughing, "your move then."

Author's note: This is it 2 chapters left.


	11. All Ghosts United

All the ghosts that were in Amity Park decided to stand up to Anubis, The Master of Evil, along with millions of ghosts coming from around the world. Anubis stared at the crowd, "your move."

Skulker steped forward, "pay back time Anubis, all ghosts ATTACK!"

All the ghosts then attacked Anubis with everything they had. As more and more ghosts entered the fray, Anubis was being thrashed all around the city, he didn't even have time to react to the blasts, punches and kicks. Danny watched in complete awe as he began to think that Anubis could be defeated. Soon millions of ghosts were constantly beating down Anubis. But then a powerful shock wave was unleashed, throwing the ghosts back.

Anubis Stood up and screamed, "ENOUGH!" He then launched a massived ghostly wail so powerful, that the entire ghost army was sent flying everywhere.

"We didn't even hurt him," Skulker said in complete shock.

Danny was also stunned, but then he got an Idea. He went to the Fenton RV and tore off the cannon. "Everyone, quickly fire at your blasts into the cannon." All the other ghosts just stared at him.

"Look I've read the design for this thing if you all fire your blasts into this end, then the cannon will amplify in a million times over and fire it all as one big powerful beam. What do you have to lose at this point."

All the ghosts then decided to fire into the cannon. Meanwhile, Anubis flew into the sky powering up a beam of his own. Danny watched as the ghosts put all their power into the cannon. Anubis however fired first, then danny fired the cannon. The two beams collided and created a large shockwave. A few minutes later the cannon beam began to over power Anubis. Soon the cannon beam completely over took Anubis. Anubis let out a mssive scream as he was completely destroyed by the blast.

"Did that do it," Ember asked nervous.

Skulker answered, "I think we did."

"Ha ha, we defeated Anubis," Danny shouted with much enjoyment. Soon all the ghosts began to celebrate their hard fought victory.

Author's note: That's it chapter 11, the conclusion is next. please tell me what you thought of my first FanFic.


	12. Aftermath

A few days later, Danny was helping his parents rebuild the house when Sam came in. "Sorry Sam, I'm a little busy right now."

"Oh, go have fun Danny," Jack said with a smile on his face, " Maddie and I will finish this up."

Sam and Danny began walking down the street, the city was being rebuilt quickly. "What do you think, Danny," Sam asked, "Anubis was destroyed, all your ghost enemies are pretty much powerless after the fight, and now Danny Phantom has been named a national hereo."

Danny smiled, "well, I guess everything turned out alright, but I still would like to get Anubis' thoughts out of my head."

"That reminds me, did Anubis ever find the crystal that had his powers?"

"No, but I think that's a good thing."

"Haven't you wondered what happened to it."

"I guess Ra hide in a good place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Vlad was in his lab were he watched the whole thing. "Well done Phantom, defeating one of the most powerful beings that ever existed." Vlad went to a safe and opened it, "I guess my trip to Egypt payed off." He then took the Crystal out of the safe. "Getting the Crystal of Ra, giving Skulker the location of the Ghost Pyramid, and now all the ghosts are weakened and soon I will learn to harness the crystal and obtain the Power of Anubis. Now that the ghosts in the Ghost Zone are powerless and Anubis has been destroyed, nothing will stand in my way. But first." Vlad went down to his lab. "To deal with the Phantom." He walked in front of one of his cloning machines, but it wasn't a clone that was in the machine.

Author's note: That's the end of The Master of Evil. You want to know what Vlad is up to, then look for my next Fanfic,

**Danny Phantom: Vengence.**


End file.
